The Damned
by KaitlynChantalHoward
Summary: Is the end really terrible? Is the end of a life that Scary? Is Dying a cheeky thought? Does making the choice you should not even have to make whether losing yourself? Or is finding out that the man you cared for was really the first man you lost?
1. The Damned

I wanted just one, just one interview. She never wanted this, and I knew that. I knew this poor girl never wanted what her parents set for her. Being a Valcen, of which was her birth, to be a princess of everything she HATED, that was her LIFE. Only to be pulled forth from this self-loathing by a man who would forever change the discourse of her life but if only she could have stop they fate from setting sale down a stream that would later have their daughter, of both pure and immortal choose to walk the path of the dead….or choose a different path!

As I walked into the old empty hallway I saw the shadow of the past souls that walked though these great halls. Years or centuries before yet within my heart I felt the sadness off all those poor selfless bloody bastards that did those horrible things to all those good mortal people. This gloomy place of death which hasn't seen day light in over four thousand year was named by the first vampire hybrid, Elijah Jaymar in fear for his life found Ashwik, later becoming the final resting of the bloody elders.

When I came to the door way and opened the door I saw a table and two chairs. Within one of those chairs sat none other than Lilly Malfoy. "Sham Sham Aydan Malloy-,"

"An-Anna-," The two words only escaped my lips.

She looked over to me, "Please-do not call me Anna!" she closed her eyes, "Call me Lilly!"

I gulped kneeling down beside her chair, "What happened to you to make you so-," I stopped feeling like I was over stepping.

Lilly tapped my cheek; "Elijah turned away everything!" she yelled, "He-he took my love!" she turned away.

I stood up, "I read somewhere that Draco-?" I stopped.

She turned back as fast as the wind and smiled at the sound of his name, "He my friend may have my love but by Elijah's sin breaks the vow!"

"Is Elijah Voldemorts successor?" I spoke as she disappeared from the chair and appeared beside a portrait hung upon the wall.

Lilly laughed walking from her spot around me, "I wonder why you are so interested Elijah?" she questioned studying me, "Is it Anastasia that interest you so?" she questioned, "Or that Elijah is to break the so called 'curse of Tom Riddle'?"

"Far from that as well as James!" I began to breathe heavy, "They are the least of my concern!" standing my ground, "I want what happened!" I sighed, "I wish to know why you are so bitter these days!"

Lilly laughed again, "What story?" she paused, "You speak of a seventeen year old girl whose heart and soul went into save a man that I myself could never keep!" sighing, "Because of who I am!"

"Elena says different-," I had to ask opening my bag and throwing the book on the table, "She claims this child of light will end the curse and the doppelganger?"

Lilly, visibly angry took the book opening to the fourth page, "Elena is foolish the child of light can only prevent not destroy!" she stopped and began to smile seeing something familiar to her. A bit of laughter exited her mouth, "Yet my Isabella-,"

"So the child of light-," I chucked, "Isabella is the one they say is consecrated to God!"

Lilly nodded, "Elijah bonded her-," looking at the photo as if she has not seen her daughter in years, "He never wanted her to indoor what I nor Harry-,"

Seeing how much he had hurt her, "I hear by many you have this fathomless hatred for Harry?"

"He-," Lilly stopped trying to begin has tears fall from her eyes, "I do not wish to talk of this! "Shaking her head turning away as if that would make this stop, angering me I just couldn't' stop the words!

I exploded, "Are you a Vampire?" A smirking grin took over her face coming toured me. Lilly stopped looking me over stopping at eye level. Compelling what was left in my mind, filling through what and what not she did not want answers also the questioned plus thought that rant through this moment. After, she let me go finding out my father was in fact a Valcen of the old country, Victor's time.

Victor Joseph Capulet was a very manly man. Had everywoman at his hand including Mercy Jordan, my mother, the kinsmen to Lillian Jane Granger or should I say Anastasia Romanov my mother's closet friend, "I knew it!" I gulped as she came toured me and laughed, "Mercy Jordan!" shaking her head, "Little bitch never could keep her skirt on!" shrugging, "Once a whore always a whore!"

"Enough about my mother-," I yelled, "Answer the God Damn question Lillian Jane or should I say Anastasia Nikolaevna!" she came tour me more closing the farther large gap there was. I began shaking not knowing what this woman would do to me.

Lilly laughed, "I am not a Vampire!" she exclaimed with a smirk appearing now, my knees buckled, "Darling I am worse than a Vampire!"

I gulped holding my knees, "What are you exactly?" afraid of the answer. Her blue eyes lit up at the thought than disappeared from her spot in the corner. She was beside me now and she whispered in my ear. I felt her breathing as I stood just listening feeling her chest rise and fall waiting for her to talk.

"I'm the queen of the damned!" Lilly bending my neck back I knew I should have never come. Her lips touched my skin they were like ice! I could feel her mouth open touching my skin; "Fair warning!" then…she bit me with my blood filling her mouth.

The room was dark, gloomy as the guard entered the room, "It is time!" The family nodded following the man down into the dark basement being lit by only one light. The man coughed, "I bet or pondering why you're here?" he laughed as a proper man now more than twenty eight entered the room.

"Elijah-," Anya gulped, "Your-,"

Elijah smiled, "Yes my love I am behind all this and much more-," sighing making his way over to his wife, "I was going to let dear Paulie here take all the credit!" laughing his way back as Anastasia looked over at Paul who began speaking, "First Nicholas your three children and lovely wife are to be shot till death!"

He stopped looking to the man to see if they were ready he sighed looked to Paul who was still whispering with Anastasia, "Paul-," Elijah yelled as he and Anastasia faced him, "You the god sent ruler-," smiling looking to Anastasia, "Shall be gutted with every last piece burnt!"

Paul felt his stomach tighten as Anastasia took his hands. He turned to find her giving him a warm smile with two tears falling down her porcelain face speaking sweetly, "For what it's worth-,"

"I love you more in death than I ever could in life!" Paul chuckled.

She smiled holding his hand tighter, "If we live through this remind me to thank you!"

"For what? "Paul asked as the guard continued.

Anastasia sighed, "For giving me a reason to live!"

"Theodore Dominic Nott I also here by sentence you too death!" Elijah sighed.

Theodore out raged, "What for?" standing tall, "I've done nothing against the commune!"

"For witchcraft!" Elijah smiled evilly watching Theodore become angry.

Theodore rolled his eyes, "Your one to talk!" he yelled, "You're the oldest vampire in this room!"

"Be that as it may you'll still be another that I have to worry less about!" Elijah looking to Lucas, "You boy have been given back your freedom!"

"I have!" Lucas gulped looking to Anastasia then back to the man, "I shall not leave,"

Elijah shook his head, "Get him gotta here!" one of the guard removed him, "Before he leave give him a get well present!" he smiled looking Anya, "Finally we come to Anastasia-," walking closer to her as Paul stood in front of him.

"No!" Tatiana and Alexandra yelled grabbing a crying Anastasia as the stood behind Paul and Nicholas.

Elijah angered, "I know I said you get to die with all your children but so sorry Nicky I was promised the girl!"

John, Paul and Nicholas spoke all at once in stereo, "No!"

"Over my dead body!" John spoke through his teeth.

An evil smile appeared upon Elijah's face, "Killing the last Valcen with my bare hands will taste so sweet!"

John balled his fists tightly. So tightly that they became a red color as his fangs appeared. Elijah gulped, "You're one of them?" he huffing as he turned his head walking back to the door looking at the family one last time, "Launch the order!"

At the door standing beside him were eight other man, our guards, they began to shoot them. Teddy, Lucas, Paul and John pulled out there wands. They killed four of the eight throwing curses here and there. Although unlike order Paul was the first to be shot in the chest and arm. Then Nicky and Alex as they watched their son die before their fading eyes with Anastasia between it all covered in blood screaming.

"Take her!" He waved as the men grabbed her holding her down as she fought, "Anya-Anya you do realize the more you fight me the harder this will be!" Anastasia crying her eyes out from all this tired more than once to shake them off but it was no use, "Well-," kneeling down beside her putting her into his lap tracing her white neck, "This will not hurt a bit I promise!" he lied as his crystal white fangs appeared.

Anastasia gulped, "Elijah!" she screamed, "Elijah!" finally perusing into the skin drying every last ounce. Upon finishing Elijah pulled away fast waiting to look over his work and smiled. Removing the blood from her white neck he began unbuttoning her blouse exposing her ivy corset, "Rex Meus,"

He smiled, "Domine Potestatem ligandi et super dimitte peccatum quo etiam purgatum a sancto donum tibi!" chuckling, "Immortal hybrid factus erit -," a smirk filled his face, "Immortal hybrid erit mori excitari meum munus!" Yelling as a gold light ripped from Anya's heart as the warmth and color from her soul vanished leaving a shell of a love that once was.


	2. The Child Of Light

The dark curly haired girl exiting a semi-new metallic eight series BMW which she had received as a birthday gift from her father two Christmases ago, gulping she slamming it shut leaving the BMW in the drive way of this farther old home. With a hesitant breathe gripping the ditsy door knob she finally opened the door to the dirty home on Arlington drive. The curly haired teen began investigating each room until she came to oddly a closed bedroom door. The teen stop knowing well enough that a house with, she sniffed as a smell of smoke filled her lung. Yet this smoke was not just any it was a heavy smoke one that never leaves you. Like a memory you can never ares form your mind.

The teen shook her head looking to the floor not wanting to open the door as a red liquid in the carpet caught her eye, "What the fuck is that?" she questioned realizing it was blood. A thick blood which led into the room taking a deep breathe finally opening the door she gasped, "Lilly!" she jumped seeing her sister sitting on the floor with a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand and a white substance in the other.

The blonde teen taking a sip of the whiskey opened her eyes and smiled at this sight, "Hermione!" jumping into her arms.

"I was so worried!" Hermione squeezed her sister, "Are you alright?" she questioned seeing the conditions that were present.

Lilly nodded and coughed at the same time, "I think so-," she breathed, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Hermione nodded cupping her face, "You've done nothing wrong it was father not you!"

Lilly smiled taking a deep breathe, "Thank you!"

"Do I want to know?" Hermione asked seeing the body of a man on the floor.

Lilly looking down at the body, "No!" she laughed robbing the back of her head, "But I will tell you that he'll never bother us again!"

"Except the fact Jarred Lestrange is now died in the Diggory home?" Hermione so smartly pointed out.

The blonde shrugged, "You forget sister they no longer live here!"

"Good point!" Hermione sighed taking out her wand pointing to the body, "Fertile!" the blood and cocaine disappeared from the floor and carpet, "There all better-," Hermione stopped as her sights found to small holes in Jarred's neck, "Shit Lills you drank him dry?"

Lilly nodded, "It was the only way-,"

"Stopped!" Hermione took a deep breathe, "Sooner or later being a Vampire will affect you darling I just-,"

The blonde nodded, "I understand Mione I do just I need you to be on my side for this!" Hermione understanding yet hating the fact that this is her sister's sin Lilly sighed, "Um can we go home now?"

"Of course!" Hermione smiled as they both walked out together never to return yet if only this was the last!

…..

Hermione dragged Lilly on to the plate form, "Come on Lillianna it will be fine!"

Lilly straighten herself and took a deep breath, "It will just take me a few Hermione I promise!" she yelled as her A.D.D put her mind in a different direction seeing Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass, "Pansy, Astoria!" Lilly ran over to them just as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up.

"Was that my sister I saw leave so fast?" Harry asked watching his sister.

Ginny nodded, "I believe so!" They all looked at her as Malfoy came from behind her squeezing her waist as she turned kissing him.

"And now shes kissing Malfoy!" Ron disgusted watching Draco and Lilly lip lock, "So bloody nasty!"

Ginny asked, "I will never understand what Lilly sees in Malfoy!"

"I do!" Hermione spoke turning to her friends.

Harry curiously asked, "And what my I ask do you see in my sister's neurotic boyfriend?"

"A man that wants to change!" Hermione thought for a moment so she could choose her words wisely.

Ron insisted, "Hermione you know that's not true!"

Hermione looked at him, "If I stood here and told you that in the last two years she had not changed Malfoy I would be lying-," telling the truth, "If I said I believe Malfoy did not love Lillianna I would be lying as well!"

"Malfoy does love her!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione said right as Astoria saw her, "I believe she loves him too!"

"Hermione-," Astoria yelled, "Would you like to sit with us?"

She nodded turning to see who was yelling, "Sure I'll be right there!" smiling look back at the boys and Ginny, "I will see you three later than?"

"Course!" Harry and Ron spoke as Hermione walked over. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Where not going to see her are we?"

Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't bet on it!" boarding on the train as Draco and Lilly began walking to the boarding door.

"Did you have a good summer?" Lilly asked her boyfriend.

Draco smiled, "It was pretty good actually!"

"I am glad you did!" She kissed him, "But I bet your pretty good to be here with your hot girlfriend!"

Draco chuckled, "Well my very conceded other half how was yours?"

"Alright!" Lilly's eyes widened lying to him for the first time in years.

Draco looked at her, "Lilly-," he paused, "Your lying!" as they got on the train and going to the Head car.

"Nothing!" Lilly assured him afraid that if she told him thing would not turn out well.

Draco shook his head grabbing her arm so they were face to face, "No, no I know you too well Lilly and that expiration when you said 'Alright' and 'Nothing' was your I'm going to lie to him and see if he goes away!"

"I am head girl and I do not have to tell you anything!" She gulped straightening herself.

Draco laughed, "I'm your god damn boyfriend and head boy and I say you tell me!" barking sternly, "Lilly tell me!"

"I was there trapped with he for three day's Draco three!" Lilly looked into his cold grey eyes, "Believing you of all people would come and rescue me but you never came, never and you know hes insane!" Draco looked at her in disbelief, "When I bit him his skin went as cold as your eyes are now," She started to cry, "Then I realized after two days off watching him shake something inside of me knew that he would come for me-,"

Draco took her hand put it to his lips and kissed it then looked back up at her eyes, "I will not let him hurt you!"

Lilly started shaking, "Draco I'm scared!"

"It'll be alright" Draco pulling her into a hug then kissed her head, "I promise!"

She hugged him tighter, "He was just so angry and he said he wanted in!"

"Who said they wanted in?" Draco came out of the hug so he could face her,

Lilly looked at him confused thinking they were on the same page, "Jarred-," she spoke fair, "Jarred Lestrange!"


	3. This Must Be The Way Down

Lilly stepped between Jarred and Laylen, whom had dark dirty blonde piercing brown eyes with strains of green in them she was a very small girl though and looked a lot like her mother, Christine, "Do not lay another hand on her Jarred!"

A drunk Jarred looked at her cock eyed, "And why should I do that?"

"Because she's your sister you bastard!" Lilly punched him.

Jarred hit the floor, he tried to bring himself up off the floor but instead sat up and, touched his cheek and saw that it was bleeding, "You bitch!" he flew you and hit her as Lilly closed her eyes.

Lilly tilted her head and opened her eyes that were now completely black, "You should not have done that!" she throw him again.

"Your one of them!" He looked up at her from the floor.

She nodded and tilted her head again, "Did I hurt you?" smiling deciding what would happen next. Whether Lilly and Laylen should just flat out kill him or slowly murder him.

"How did you-," Jarred sat up touching his bleeding lip.

She giggled, "How do you think I did it?" Lilly pulled him to his feet.

"That's how you made Draco so strong!" Jarred finally put the pieces together that Lilly was Anastasia. Yet upon this, Jarred got an idea that if he pissed her off enough that she would make him a Valcen or if she was what he thought, a hybrid, he would be as strong as the king. Lilly turned facing Laylen as Jarred stood up took out his wand pointed it at her, "Scared now halfbreed?"

She laughed turning to face him, "You think that scares me?" Lilly pulled his wand right out of his hand. Grabbed his body and pulled him to her, bent his neck.

"Y-you're the-the Damned!" He gulped as she bit into his skin. Lilly's eyes flow open as she screamed, "Ahh!" shutting up from the bed which made Draco fretfully lean up so he could see what was the matter.

Draco rubbed her arm, "It was only a dream Lillianna everything is fine!"

"I know!" She turned to him, weakly smiled then began to cry felling into him.

Draco kissed her head, "Everything will be alright!" he whispered twice petting her head.

"It won't Draco because Jarred knows!" Lilly shook her head and looked into his now blue eyes.

Draco looked at her confused, "What do you mean he knows?"

"He knows I turned you!" Lilly put her fingers through his hair.

Draco shook he's head taking both her hands, "Lilly I asked you to do that neither Ministry nor Coven can charge you for that!"

"I didn't want to lose you!" Her tears fall even harder now.

Draco sighed, "Please do not blame yourself!"

"I made you a Valcen which by any means is a sentence worse than death!" Lilly cried, "Draco I-,"

Shaking his head, "Lilly I would have died if you did not change me!"

"He'll tell the Dark Lord and oh god Alex-," Lilly's exertion became scared; she put her hand or her mouth, which by now she was crying even harder.

Draco pulled her into a hug, "I won't let them hurt you for doing something good!" Lilly closed her eyes then opened them; she was so close to Draco that she could feel him breathe.

"What if he finds out you're my husband he'll kill you for sure!" she cried out the truth.

Draco put two fingers under her chin and lightly tilted it up so he could see her face, "Lilly I married you because I love you and quite frankly I do not give a flying fuck what Voldemort does because as long as I have you I do not care if I am a Valcen or your husband-," he chuckled, "I suppose that makes me the Lord of the coven but besides no one knows but you, me and Madame,"

"I like the sound of that my King!" Lilly smiled at the thought of him being the king of the damned putting her hand on his cheek, she kissed him.

Draco looked at her, "I made a vow to never stop loving you even if I'm scared Lilly that means in this browed likeness that I lose you to this priviless violents I promise that I will never let him or Alex hurt you!" He touched her arm and she started to shake, "You're shaking-,"

"It's just my tuberculosis but that's not what I need to tell you at this moment," Lilly nodded thinking of how to tell him. Draco took her hand as She looked down, "Draco I do not know how to tell you this-,"

He put his hand on her cheek, "Lilly tell me!"

"Draco I-," Lilly sighed taking his hand of her cheek, "Draco I'm pregnant!"

He had no expiration on his face then within minutes his expiration changed then he smiled and asked, "Is it a girl?"


	4. Beloved The Dead

I put his hand on his neck and ran my fingertips over where her soft lips had been just moments a go, "Why?"

"Aydan-," Lilly laughed, "You know me better than that!"

I changed the subject, "Let me guess Scorpius?"

"No!" She laughed, "He's far down the road!"

I thought for a moment, "Elena spoke of Isabella being the doppelgänger-," sighing, "Whose is she?"

"Hers-," Lilly giggled, "I am surprised she did not tell you!" I stopped looking over at the portrait noticing for the first time that it oddly look like, she smiled, "I see you found Astoria's doppelgänger!"

I looked strangely, "Doppelgänger?" questioning never hearing that a Greengrass had a doppelgänger.

"Mimzy-," Lilly spoke.

I was confused, "Mimzy?" questioning.

"Amabella Poppy Dovüa-," Lilly stopped.

I laughed, "Dovüa doppelgängers?"

"The elder are the doppelgängers-," Sighing rising, "Mad Madame Mim as many called her,"

Taking this information in, "So she was mad?"

"Yes very!" Lilly laughed, "Madame Mim in her younger years was very sweet and caring but when they locked Barnaby Junior away she became mad!" sighing, "An when she died Barnaby went crazy and tried to turn Astoria the night when-" I nodded as Lilly rose shaking her head, "But that was years ago and I highly doubt that Draco would tell you because you my friend are getting into a private area which should not be brought up in anyway shape or form in a conversation!"

I yelled, "Lilly I want to know what happen to Daphne!"

As Lilly entered sighed entering the home of the woman that had taken care and loved her for most of her life. The woman that would have been her adoptive mother if it wasn't for the Grangers, Madame Christine Dovüa would have taken her. Lilly came and sat by Madame, tapped her and the shoulder. Madame turned and smiled at Lilly, "Hello!"

"Lillian!" Madame Dovüa breathed as Lilly sat next to her.

Lilly smiled, "How has your day been?"

Madame sighed, "Fairly well I mean I feel better than I did last week!"

"That's good!" Lilly took a deep breath and licked her lips and said what was on her mind, "I cannot believe I did this to you!"

Madame looked at the child, whom of which had so many emotions running around in her head, "Oh Lilly please do not blame yourself for what happened!"

Lilly's eyes were the lightest blue, "How can I not?"

Madame took Lilly's hand and kissed it, "Because there is so much going on in your life at this moment I mean cheating death, having a child on the way but that's not why you came to talk to me today is it?"

"No!" Lilly smiled.

Madame smiled, ""I know why you came-," pausing, "Because tomorrows the anniversary of Cedric's death!"

Lilly looked down, "Is it that obvious?"

"No I know you miss him!" She smiled, "It would be nice to have an old friend to talk too in times like this," Lilly nodded as Madame sat up, "Well my dear are you ready for another history lesson!"

Lilly tilted her head and smiled, "I would love one!" She helped Madame up from the chair and walked with her out into the garden. Lilly laughed, "I was not that rich!"

"Oh yes you were my dear!" Madame exclaimed, "I kid you not were old friends!"

Lilly shook her head, "Reincarnation?" she smiled, "Madame I hate to ask but did you take your medication this morning?"

Madame opened her mouth in disgust, "My dear I am not crazy that's your job!"

Lilly giggled, "I am not crazy I'm just-," she paused and tilted her head, "I'm just filled with too much energy!"

"Well-," she paused, "You have an old soul!" Madame giggled.

Lilly asked as they sat in the gazebo next to her rose garden, "Madame tell me again how you fell in love with a vampire?"

"I have told you that story about a hundred time!" Madame Dovüa looked at her.

Lilly sighed, "Please!"

Madame took a deep breath, "Well Lesat was a different man back then," she paused, "Like Alexander was but I think your father added into that change in his heart but your uncle Lesat always loved you!"

Flash back

"Lesat,-" Christine giggled as she opened the door to her apartment but Lesat was making it very difficult.

"Why should I?" He asked as they came out of the kiss and she walked in the door.

Chrissy put her hands on her hips, "Because for the very reason Anya is not a Capulet!"

"That still did not answer my question!" Lesat sighed.

Chrissy sighed, "And how should I?"

"By saying I was right!" Lesat smiled.

Chrissy laughed taking off her heels, "For me to say that you'd have to tech how to for get to think!"

"Marry me?" Breathing heavy looking at her.

Her eyes widened, "What?" as he walked over to her and got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Lesat reaped open the blue box to revel a twenty caret diamond ring.

She held the biggest smile on her face; "Thy lord does not need to ask!" Chrissy kissed him.

"That was before I knew how he would change-," Madame said taking Lilly's hand and sighed, "But that's a story for another day!" she petted Lilly's hand and let go then stood up and turned her attention to her rose.

"Madame what do you mean he changed?" Lilly asked.

"Power does something to a person's soul-," Madame looked at Lilly and sighed again, "Including mine," pausing, "That's why I say Lilly get out while you can before it's too late," Madame moved closer to the young girl than turn and started to walk down the gazebo stairs, "I've said too much!"

Lilly walked down to catch up with her, "No you haven't!" as Madame kept walking, "I said no you haven't now answer the damn question!" she yelled. Madame stopped and turned around to see a sixteen year old girl wanting answers to things that only one person could answer but the question is would she tell her who that person is?

"You ask too much!" Madame spoke, "The answers you seek I cannot answer!" she yelled, "Only-no, no I can't let you call upon the dead," she shook her hand.

Lilly looked at Madame, "I am the queen of the damned I can call as you say whomever I damn well please!"

"Be that as it may you still can't call the dead to rise!" Madame took a deep breath.

Lilly crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Lilly if you do so you'd be breaking so many laws!" Madame angrily spoke, "I do not wish to be retrieving you from the police station with pounds I do not have!"

Lilly spoke fair, "If I did waken the dead who would you have me wake?"

"Your father!" Madame returned.

Lilly looked oddly upon her mother figure, "My father?"

"Yes your father," Madame spoke, "James- James Potter!"


	5. Waking The Dead

Voldemort chuckled watching Isabella lye to her mother more times than she had ever lyed to him. He found this amusing as Isabella justified the relationship between her and a Weasley which is not that uncommon but still not a good thing, "I see your daughter as lyed yet again about the Weasley!"

"Adam?" Lilly spoke looking to her daughter, "What about George's son?" she asked as Voldemort put his hand on Isabella's cheek.

Voldemort spoke fair, "Their closely!"

"We are not mother I swear on all that is good!" Isabella's looked at the dark lord with so much angrier.

"Oh-," He throw his hands in the air, "Could have fooled me!"

Isabella sighed looking to her mother, "Mum I was going to tell you!"

"Izzy you know your father won't let you be-" Lilly stopped feel a bit sad now.

Izzy nodded, "Mum I know that's why we're just friends!" lying again, a thing that now came natural to her as Voldemort laughed.

Madame led Lilly back into the house, "Now child awakening the dead is risky business!" she said, "You have to do it just right," Madame Dovüa handed Lilly a vile. "My child upon calling the dead you must do two of three steps-," she went on, "The first step is taking the poison within the vial, which by drinking part and giving some to Harry,"

"Harry?" Lilly said.

Madame nodded, "Of course you'll have to take it with someone that has emotional ties to like Harry which I assumed that he'd be going with you!"

"My ghastly mother no I mean I haven't even spoke a word to Harry, well since last year I believe when-," Lilly sighed.

Shaking her head, "Well my dear you too will have to make amends-," Madame said finishing her instructions, "Now like I was saying by drinking part and giving some to Harry or whomever you bring with you and upon this the few drops that are left in the bottle pour it on the soil!" Madame sighed, "Now for the second step," She said looking though her drawers, "You must read this spell if I can find-Oh here we are," She said opening the piece of parchment and find the section that was about arising spirits, "Aw here we are read II-IV which after doing so it's done," she said falling into her high back chair.

"But Madame you said there were three steps?" Lilly said trying to balance everything Madame Dovüa had just given her.

Madame thought, "Did I-oh yes I did well I lied there's only two I'm sorry child!"

"It's quiet alright!" Lilly spoke gently.

Madame asked softly, "Lillian would you be a doll and make some tea!"

Lilly laid the stuff Madame had just given her and the dining room table, "Right away Madame!"

"Awakening the dead?" Lilly said walking into the kitchen and taking the kettle and putting some tap water into it, "Why does it scare me so much come one Lilly it's not like I'm going to get hurt?" she turned off the water and put the kettle on the stove and turned it on and went over to the cabinet and took two cups out. Then put two tea bags into each, then she put her hand on her stomach.

"What do you think baby?" Lilly rubbed her tummy, "Should I?" She questioned herself, "Hell I don't even know anymore but all I know is me and your daddy can't wait to have you," Lilly smiled at the thought, "I hope you're a girl that way me and your aunt Hermione and your aunt Astoria can take you shopping, put little ribbons in your hair and dress you up in little dresses Oh I can't wait to be your mother!" Lilly sighed, "I hope Draco loves the idea of being a father or at least likes the idea-," Lilly thought, "Well he seems too anyway,-!"

She turned her attention to the stove and saw the kettle was steaming so she took it off the burner and turned off the stove. Then took the two cups filled with water than walked back out into the living room and gave Madame her tea. As Lilly sipped her tea she still pondered the thought of awaking the dead and becoming a mother.

After returning from Madame Dovüa's she went up to the Slytherin commen room to see if Draco had come back from his creatures from the Middle Ages class yet. She walked in and saw Blaise sitting on this very black couch reading, "Ancient Magic- the Dark arts of Valcens and Vampires?"

"Reading up on me I see!" Lilly giggled sitting beside him.

Blaise looked up from the book and smiled "Lilly!" She giggled again as B pulled her into a hug, "How have you been?"

"Alright I suppose-," Lilly sighed, "Beside the fact that I'm pregnant!"

Blaise laughed, "Ha!" putting his head back into the book.

"What?" Lilly's face lit up, "What so funny about that?"

He chuckled, "I saw that coming!" gloating, "I bet Draco wants a girl too!"

"You're the third person to tell me that!" Lilly pointed out as B looked up laughing again.

Blaise pointed at her, "See!"

"Blaise!" Lilly slapped his shoulder.

Grabbing his betting shoulder, "Oi Lilly that hurt!"

"Once a pansy always a pansy!" She giggled.

Blaise chuckled going back to his book, "I taught you too well!"

"I missed you!" Lilly sighed resting her head upon his shoulder, "It's too long!"

Blaise patted her head, "I missed you too L and I know that's not all you came here to say!"

"Is that anyway to talk to a fellow Slytherin?" Lilly was shocked looking up at him with wide eyes.

With the evil eye he said, "You would die if you became a Slytherin you're too proud of the Gryffie colors!"

Crossing her arms, "I am not!" Lilly huffed, "I'll have you know I hated Red and Orange!" her nose scratching together, "As of yesterday I am head girl of Slytherin!"

He looked at her appeal and saw she had a white dress shirt on with the Slytherin tie and black vest, with a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of green converse. Blaise smiled looking back onto the book, "I believe you!" he paused, "And if you're looking for Draco he's at your special get away-," closing his book, "And I suppose he's letting some more steam out because your little brother and him got into a fight again!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "When do they ever not?"

"Exactly what I said!" Blaise stoke as Lilly rose from the couch, "If I didn't know any better I'd think Potter still-,"

Lilly sighed, "Please do not go there I know and I took care of that!" she spoke, "An thank you for telling me!" kissing his cheek then walking to the door but stopped and turned, "B please don't-,"

Blaise cut her off, "Lills you have my word I will not speak a word!"

"Farewell old friend god knows when we shall meet again!" Lilly laughed exiting. When she reached the outside of the Hogwarts gate she walked down to the lake house, which had a great view of the ocean in front of the castle, she walked out onto the pier next to the lake house and saw her husband standing their looking into the water. "I thought I might find you out here!"

Draco chuckled, "You know me too well!"

"I heard you and Harry got into it," Lilly sighed, "I'm not going too-,"

Draco turned sharply, "Your little half-breed whatever he is came at me and I tried to be civil I really did Lillian but it will never be that simple!" he yelled looking back out onto the water.

"I never asked you to be civil with him!" Lilly yelled back, "All I asked was for you to not fight with him!"

Draco grabbing her, "The little git, halfbreed does not know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"Well if the two of you would just let go of your silly issues and just get along we would not have this problem!" Lilly yelled in his face knowing that yeas he was mad but Draco would never hurt her.

He sighed, "Lilly that's a fantasy Harry and I will never be friends!"

"That's ah loaded lie!" She paused, "Dray isn't that the same thing I said to you what four years and look were we are now?" Draco sighed as Lilly changed the subject, "I saw Madame Dovüa today-,"

Draco now curious, "And what did she have to say?"

"That I'm too distant from you-," Lilly let out a small laugh, "And that I should stop pretending nothing happened!"

He shook his head knowing that wasn't everything she said, "Is that all she said?"

"No-," Lilly sighed running a nervous hand through her blonde locks, "She also spoke that if I wanted to make this thing with Jarred go away I would have to awaken the dead,"

Draco turned to face her with a puzzled look, "Awaken the dead?"

"Yes!" Lilly giggled, "Awaken the dead!"

Looking upon her like he knew she was not really thinking of doing such an act, "I hope you're not seriously thinking about doing it?"

"I've thought about it!" Lilly being very truthful with Draco for the first time in many months which felt very odd to her.

Draco took her hand and sighed, "Lilly you know how much trouble we could get into-,"

"I know but I'm willing to take that chance!" Holding his hand even tighter, "I mean imagine what we can accomplish by doing this?"

Sighing again, "And I suppose you want me to go with you on this crazy adventure?"

"Unless you don't want to go with me," Lilly walking back a step looking him in the eye like this hurt her.

He shook his head, "Lilly I did not mean it like that!"

"Yes you did!" She tried to turn and walk away from him.

Draco grabbed her arm and turned her to where they were face to face, "Lilly-,"

"Just tell me one thing are you happy?" Lilly gulped afraid of what he meant say.

He looked oddly upon her, "Happy about what?" then he realized, "You mean about the baby-," Lilly nodded as Draco closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breathe then opening them, "Of course I am!"

"Well you have an absurd way of showing it!" She looked down than back up to him.

Draco pulled her close and kissed her, "I am happy Lilly you know that-," he smirked, "I know I've been busy lately and I'm sorry but that does not mean I do not love you or," He put his hand on her stomach, "Want are daughter!"

"And how do you know it's a girl?" Lilly questioned with a smile as she put her hand on top of his hand then looked up at him.

Draco gave his priceless smirk kissing her again; "Because I know!"

"So does this mean you're escorting me?" Lilly asked as they walked up the dock.

Draco chuckled, "Well someone has to go with you and make sure nothing happens to you!"

"Race you!" Lilly yelled taking off into the distance as Draco stood in awe.

Draco yelled running after her as they enter the lake house and Lilly grabbed the vial and the piece of parchment, "Hey!"

"Let me catch my br-," He asked said she grabbed his hand.

Pulling him out of the door way and shut the door, "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Draco walking into the dark forest, and upon getting to a shady area Draco realized they were going nowhere, "Lilly has it occurred to you that were going nowhere?" he asked as she looked behind them.

Lilly giggled stopping in front of him, "Yes!"

"Why is that?" Draco questioned as she looked at him for a moment and smirked looking into his grey blue eyes.

Smirking, "Because I did not want anyone to know I can still do this!" leading to kiss him. As their lips met suddenly everything began to spin then stopped. Coming out of the kiss and she let him go she stepped back. "Did I hurt you?" Lilly asked as Draco looked at her.

"No just we have not done that since-," Stopping.

She blinked, "I know!" than proceeding on as about a minute later they reach the cemetery.

"Do you know the way to his grave?" Draco asked as they came to a pair of iron gates.

Lilly looked through the gates, "I think-But after James's death I drawl a blank!"

"What do you remember?" Draco asked.

Sighing, "At this moment-," Lilly breathed in than out and whispered this spell, "Show what the past keeps hidden, show the death that darkness the light," she put her hand on the Iron Gate.

"Mummy, mummy!" Juliet (Lilly) said running to the foggy gate. Amelia turned and ran after her daughter but in doing so she dropped her white glove.

"Juliet darling sh!" Amelia, her mother, said putting two of her fingers to her mouth.

Juliet taking her mother's hand as she opened the gate, "Oh yes sorry mother!"

They passed forty-two tomb stones before they reached it. Then when her mother stopped she knew they were there. James crypt, coming down from the ruff there were two marble snakes upon it Amelia stopped and kneeled down so she could face Juliet. "Julies listen you must tell no one where James and Lily are buried!" Amelia insisted.

Lilly let go of the Iron Gate gasped coming out of the vision and losing her balance with Draco catching her, "Lilly!"

She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek, "Thank you!" she said standing back up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Lilly nodded, "I think so I just lost my balance!" looking down to the ground, "My mother was here!" she kneeled down and pick up the glove.

"Amelia?" Draco questioned.

Lilly stood up, "Yes an apparently she didn't want anyone to know!" Lilly opened the Iron Gate, about three and a half miles down there it stood, "The tomb with two snakes-,"

"Lesat and Professor McGonagall said it was a myth," Draco looked at the tomb.

Lilly looked up at him, "I guess it's not!"

Draco walked up to the tomb and looked for the door, "Where's the bloody door?" Lilly walked over to the snake that was on the right side and pulled his head door and the wall opened. "Oh!" But her steps betrayed her, Lilly froze. Draco came out and saw her standing there shaking, "Lilly?" Placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"I can't do this!" Lilly gulped closing her eyes suddenly afraid now.

Draco not quite sure, "Lilly-," assuring her, "Yes you can!"

She looked to the ground "Have you ever woken up in the bottom of a tomb;" Lilly paused looking back up at him cold as day, "I was alone in the dark Draco, it was like hell and I've been to hell more times than you can count and burning for entirety is a wonderful punishment than the emptiness of being alone!" She started breathing heavy.

"But you're not alone anymore!" Draco pulled her closer kissing her head.

Lilly smiled taking her wand from her back pocket, "Lumos Duo!" she whispered as her wand lit up at the tip.

"You remembered that?" Draco chuckled.

She turned and sighed than looked back at her husband, "I may have died Draco but when you have a sister like Hermione you can never forget!"

"She's your cousin unless your mother magically had another child!" One of his famous smirks found its way on his face.

"Fine-," Lilly gave in, "To be politely correct by blood she's my cousin but by law she my adoptive sister," she said they went down these stairs then he stopped as Lilly shinned her light and saw there were three caskets in this crypt . As they continued down to look at the names and the caskets. "Look!" Lilly said pointing blowing the dust of the engraved name," Lily Shailene Evans/Potter"

Draco looked at the first coffin and the engraved plaque on the side read," James Mitchell Potter-," she walked over and as they did the third casket opened. Draco and Lilly froze as the body emerged from the caskets and turned to see the two kids.

He walked over to Lilly and saw her sky blue eyes, "I know your faces-," he looked over at Draco than back to Lilly. He touched her hair, "Juliet?" He finally recognized her

Lilly smiled looking into his hazel eyes afraid then his face registered, "Lesat?"


	6. Damn The Dead

Lesat touched her face and smiled, "You- you're alive-," stumbling over his words, "I cannot believe-how did you manage too survive through Hitler?"

"I didn't-," Lilly paused, "After Paul was arrested Elijah found me I could not hide so when we tried to escape I became sick and-,"

Looking over this taller, older version of the little girl he had taken care of so long ago before…..things became bad! Chuckling, "Well I'll be damned the last time I saw you, you were just a tot!"

"It's crazy how kids grow up these days!" Lilly smiled as Draco moved behind her.

He looked over at Draco and smiled, "And let me guess-," Lesat paused, "Draco?" Draco nodded, "Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa-," taking a step toured him slapping his shoulder, "How have you been since your accident in the rose garden?"

"A lot of things have happened since the rose garden Lesat when you're asleep for eight century's!" Draco smirked.

Lesat laughed, "Eight century's?"

"It's 1998-," Lilly giggled, "That's a long time!"

Lesat nodded, "That long ay?" sitting on the edge of one of the pillars crossing his arms, "And I suppose Christine sent you here to check up on me!"

"Actually she did not!" Shaking her head, "I came her for James!"

Lesat looked at her, "Like I said a lot can happen in eight years let alone eight century's!" Draco chuckled as Lesat did not seem to understand what was going on.

"Like what?" he asked as Lilly lowered her head.

Lilly coughed, "Like Madame having twins and marrying Rabastan Lestrange,"

"SHE WHAT?" He yelled.

Lilly sighed lifting her head taking both hand to lift up his right arm, "Well Lesat to be frank no one knew you were even living anymore-," rolling up his ruffled sleeve, "Let alone dressed for the century!"

"She married Rabastan Harrick Lestrange-," Lesat sighed wondering why on earth she would do that. Lesat looked at both of them, "What are the two of you doing here anyway?" he said seeing the cover to James tomb opened, "Awaking the dead?"

Draco said as Lesat laughed, "Do not look at us like that Madame told us to do it!"

"Christine always did have a morbid sense of humor!" He paused, "Did you drink the potion yet?"

They pointed to his casket, "We were just about to do that when-,"

"Oh so sorry!" closing it, "Better?" Lilly nodded, "Did she tell you the three steps?" Lesat asked.

Lilly looked down, "Yes!"

"Did she show you how to do it?" Lesat asked as Draco shook his head.

"No!" Draco and Lilly said.

Taking the vile from Lilly and Draco, "Well damn I'll have to show you then!"

"I do not need Madame to know how to do it!" Lilly grabbed it back, "Remember I saw you in hell!"

Lesat nodded, "Ah, yes that was you!"

Lilly smiled opening the bottle and drinking some of it, "Uha, that's discussing!" pulled away from her mouth.

Lesats expiration changed, "It shouldn't be-," she handed him the bottle and smelt it, "It smells fine," than a question popped into his mind, "Lilly are you pregnant?" She looked up at Draco than to Lesat.

"Should we tell him?" Lilly questioned Draco whom was dead set on not.

Draco shook his head, "No, you know he cannot keep his mouth shut!"

"That's true!" Lilly agreed.

Lesat insisted, "I've kept the secret about you!"

"Fine I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Lesat nodded. "See that's why-," stopping, "Is it-," pointing to Draco as Lilly nodded, "That's why it tasted bad to you because you have a halfbreed child!"

"Actually no Lesat Draco isn't a pureblood anymore!" Lilly stated.

He put his hand over his mouth, "You turned him?"

"That would be correct!" Lilly bit her lip.

Lesat chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day-," laughing a little now, "A malfoy ah Valcen!"

"Okay so what I am can we just get on with it?" Draco walked over to him and took the vile and drinked it than poured the last two drops on James, Lilly tried to ignore how rude he just was. Lilly read the piece of parchment.

"The dead shall rise and show the fame of which the question is upon, show the truth of which the night agree and brought death upon us and in the browed likeness it turned to love and there for show the child of light the way thought the dark!" *Boom* a big cloud of smoke appeared which made the three of them cough.

Lilly waved her hand in front of her face to make the smoke go away, "You alright?" Draco asked Lilly.

She coughed, "I think so!"

"Well that was stupid-," Lesat began to say as the man in the casket rose, "Nothing really happened!"

The man rubbed his eyes, "My god uha-," opening his eyes and saw the two kids and the one man. He looked just like he did when she last saw him.

"My god-," Lesat laughed, "It worked!" walking James look at him. James checked out his surroundings and on his way back to the center his eyes stopped on Lilly. He exited the casket and walked over to Lilly and put his hand on her cheek.

"I know your face," James said as Lilly put her hands on his and gave him the biggest smile.

A tear rolled down her cheeks, "Daddy!"

"Anna?" James looked oddly upon his daughter, "You're a young lady!" Lilly nodded as James pulled her into a hug, "My baby girl all grown up how old are you now!" he embarrassed her.

Lilly smiled, "Seventeen!"

"So tell me why you've waken me up?" James asked getting right to the point.

Lilly sighed, "Well the reason I awakened you was because-" right as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"My beautiful Lilly-," Her father paused, "If we are to survive this war were still parted," he told his child, "If Tom is defeated and the brings peace to the coven and the wizardry world all that we hope for comes true-," Looking at his daughter face, "You and Draco will still have to taste the bitterness of immortality!"

The little girl's mother hear what her father was saying, "James don't!"

"Amelia!" James looked to her coming out to him, "She must know,"

She nodded as James continued, "Whether by wand or the slow decay of time I will die which will leave no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of my passing!" a single tear fell from his blue eyes, "I will come to death, an image of the glory, undimmed, before the breaking of this world."

"Don't leave me!" The child bagged, "Please, Please"

James holding his child moving her blonde hair away from her ear whispering, "Whatever happens-," kissing her head sweetly, "I'll always be with you!"

One tear rolled down her face coming out of the vision, "You alright?" James asked as Lilly kept her hand firmly and his shoulder.

"I remember when you left-," she spoke in almost a whisper. James looked at his child, "You-you spoke of the-," Lilly put her hand on her head and began to cry.

James looked at her, "I did not mean too," taking a breather, "It felt right and Harry need his father I did not know what else to do!"

"And I didn't?" Lilly questioned James as he realized what he said.

"I did not mean it that way!" James exclaimed, "Thing with Amelia and I finding out that you had memories from the Romanov girl just scared me as well as you being marked by death I just-,"

Lesat looked at his old friend, "You left her because she was too much to take care off?"

"It was not like that at all!" James sighed, "Amelia was going back to Alexander anyway it was not my place to be your father anymore!"

Lilly closed her eyes and breathed for a moment than opened them, "But that's beside the point-,"

"Anastasia you have for gotten me-," James spoke taking her hand within his.

Lilly was confused, "Forgotten I-,"

"You have forgotten who you are so forgotten me-," taking a deep breathe, "You must take your place!"

She looked at her father confused, "How I'm not the person I used to be?"

With his free hand James put it on her cheek, "You must remember Anya and take your place in life!"

"It's time!" Lesat nagged.

Lilly nodded, "I love you daddy!" falling into him as she whispered, "I forgive you!" pulling her out of the hug and put his hands on her shoulder.

James kissed his daughters cheek, "I love you too!"

Lesat put his hand on James shoulder, He turned his head and nodded as he walked back to his casket and stepped in as James stopped and looked at Lilly and smiled, "Fair well god know when we shall met again!"

"Fair well indeed-," James sighed looking at her sunshine hair, "We shall meet again in years to come!" Draco held Lilly as James lay down in his coffin.

Lesat shook his hand, "Have a good rest my friend!"

"You too!" He said, "And I'll be seeing you soon right,"

Lesat sighed, "Three year and I'll return!" he promised.

"I'll hold you to that!" James said as Lesat put James back to sleep and Draco walked outside. Lilly sighed as she waved goodbye to Lesat and began to walk up the stairs.

Lesat thought for a moment, "I cannot do this!" he ran over to the steps and grabbed Lilly's arm, "Lilly?" She turned to face him he bit his lip and breathed, "Do you remember the vineyard in Loire?" Lilly nodded as Lesat smiled, "You always talked out owning it someday,"

"Lesat that was years ago-," Shaking her head, "Besides what would I do with a vineyard?" Lilly asked turning to walk up the stairs.

Lesat sighed as she turned to look him in his cold hazel brown eyes, "Run it with me!"

"Lesat-," Lilly sighed, "If you would have asked me that same question four years ago I would have said yes but I cannot leave him now I love him too much and uncle no matter how much I try I will never be one of you it's impossible!"

He took her hand, "Lilly just because I am a Vampire and you're a Valcen doesn't make it-"

"Yes it does!" She interjected, "You can't mix to different species of people-," Lilly paused, "You can't walk into the sun light without killing yourself you can't live a day without drinking muggle blood so how would you expect me to let me to let my child be around you!"

Lesat looked at her, "I maybe old but I know how to tame the thirst!"

"That may be true but I do not!" Lilly got that evil angry look on her face as her teeth appeared.

He turned her face to where she could see Draco then turned it back to him, "Then you're perfect for each other!" She pulled herself away from him and walked up the stairs and outside then Draco and lest followed as they all went back to Madame Dovüa's.

Madame opened the door, "Oh good you're-," she saw Lesat, "You're-," she couldn't even get the words out.

Lesat nodded, "Yes Chrissy I'm alive!"

"How can you be-," Madame covered her month.

He gulped, "Sleeping!"

"Oh-," She looked over to Lilly, "Did you get your answers?"

Lilly nodded then smiled at her, "Some!" Madame sighed, "Oh!" Lilly looked into her purse and took out the medicine bag, "I forgot to give you your medicine that you asked me to get for you!"

"Thank you!" she took then bag and took out the bottle of pills, took one and in about a minute to looked eleven years ager.

Draco looked at Lilly, "You ready?"

Lilly nodded looking to Madame, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Madame nodded as Lilly turned and began walking, "Draco!" Madame grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, "You do know what tomorrow is,"

Draco shook his head then realized, "The anniversary of Cedric's death-,"

"Be there for her!" Madame smiled, "Promise,"

Draco looked over to Lilly then back to Madame, "I promise!" he walked down to Lilly and they began to walk back to the castle.

"Lesat I fear that girl's in for more trouble than just hurting over Cedric!" Madame watched them as Lesat looked at Chrissy, "I'm afraid that if what Lilly and Kaitlyn said is true I do believe that Jarred is planning the return of Voldemort-," sighing, "And if the prophecy is true Kaitlyn with be the one to have a son and Izzy with be the next queen!"

Lesat looked thought for a moment, "Adam will have to save Izzy when she-,"

"Lesat when Izzy ascends on her seventeenth birthday she will die!" Madame shook her head.


	7. Did You Miss Me?

Entering the Slytherin commen room, there reading like always on that black leather couch sat a very petite redhead girl. Still looking at the book as the guy tried to walk passes her, "If you're looking for Lilly she's not here George!"

George stopped and turned around to see that her eye sight was no longer on the book but on him, "Kaitlyn-," He gulped, "Hi!"

"Hi Georgie!" Kaitlyn stood and fixed her earring.

As George looked at her he saw that she was still about an inch shorter than him, she also still had a perfect figure, big boobs (which for some reason was what he liked best about her) and a really nice arse. She walked over to him and got rather close to him. George took a deep breath taking in her sweet perfume which smelt like apples and cinnamon, "Do-Do you know when she'll be bah-back?" he asked as Kaitlyn smirked.

"She said she'd be back in two hours-," Kaitlyn looked over at the clock then back to George, "Lilly should be back any moment now!" George pulled her up and kissed her, her eyes widened, "George!" she said in reaction to the kiss. He pulled her close again and the kiss deepened, "George-," gasp, "We shouldn't!" Kaitlyn said as he laid her and the couch.

He kissed her neck, "Why shouldn't we?"

"Uha-," she moved her hand down his back, "If Blaise comes in and sees-uh fuck it," she kissed him passionately. Kaitlyn pulled off his shirt then began to unbutton and unzip his pants then commen room door opened.

Lilly took one gleans and saw Kaitlyn and George and the couch, "Oh god!" turning her head and put her hand over her eyes.

"Lilly!" Kaitlyn pushing George off of her.

George hit the floor with a thud, "Ouch!" he said rubbing his head.

Lilly and Kaitlyn giggled, "Sorry," Kaitlyn said.

"You goof!" Lilly giggled walking over. Kaitlyn and Lilly helped him up. Lilly looked at both of them, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that!" she turned and began to walk away then turn back to them, "It's not like I've never seen that I mean you've caught me before!" She sighed, "Georgie is Draco here?"

Kaitlyn pick up George's shirt and handed it to him, "Yes he should be up stairs!"

Lilly nodded grabbing her book off the coffee table then looked up at Kaitlyn, "Wait aren't you and Blaise an item like as in betrothed?"

"Uha-," Kaitlyn turn and looked at George, "I was going to tell you!"

He just looked at her, "Before or after we had sex?"

In a somewhat low voice, "After!"

George grabbed her left arm and took her hand and saw the huge ring, "Gold digger1" he throw her hand down and walked away.

"George-," Kaitlyn yelled, he stopped at the door way and she walked up to him and with her French accent, "How dare you call me a gold digger!" she slapped him then breathed hard, "I would never say something like that about you and I'll have you know that I like Blaise!"

George put his hand on his forehead, "The only reason your marring him is for money,"

"Excuse me!" Kaitlyn yelled crossing her arms.

George sighed, "Security-," pause, "Blaise and give you more than I can Kay!"

Kaitlyn's blood was boiling as she yelled, "George the is money gone it's been gone for years," she paused, "It's an arrangement George I don't get a dime" she looked to the floor then back up to him and shrugged, "And what sucks is I can't get out even if I wanted too,"

"Why didn't you tell me the money was gone," George felt bad.

"Because I didn't know till a few weeks ago when Daddy started talking about how Jarred's back and mad as hell because of this one!" Kaitlyn breathed pointing at Lilly.

George felt bad now but his pride wasn't going to get shot down for her again and was not going to stand for her being engaged to Blaise, "Did you sleep with him?"

Kaitlyn looked up at George, "Heavens no and why would I tell you what goes on behind closed doors!"

"Because I am still you're boyfriend1" He yelled.

Kaitlyn shook her head, "The hell if you are!" she punched him accidently.

"Good shot Kaitlyn1" Lilly high fived her.

George put his hand on his cheek and saw the side if his lip was bleeding, "Save it Katie because as of now I want nothing to do with a seventh year that is the likes of you!" after that he was gone. Kaitlyn put her hand over her mouth then fall onto the couch.

"Oh Kay-," Lilly ran over to her and held her.

Kaitlyn began to cry, "You told me this would happen-," sigh, "I can't believe I didn't listen to you!"

Lilly put her fingers though Kaitlyn's red hair, "Katie do not think about it he's just a guy!"

Kaitlyn sat up, "A guy you put through hell!"

Lilly let her shoulders relax, "Be that as it may Katie that was a long time ago and I was young and way to in love with him!" Lilly sighed, "But just now-," she looked down at the couch then back up to her, "Did you even think about Blaise?"

Kaitlyn lead her head down, "No!"

"See!" Lilly put two fingers under Kaitlyn's chin and brought it up to face view, "Never be like me you may end up pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Kaitlyn smiled hugging Lilly, "Oh congratulations!"

Lilly closed her eyes as she hugged Katie then coming out of the hug, "Share with only who you trust!" Kaitlyn nodded as Lilly sighed again, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see my hus- I mean boyfriend!" she smiled getting up.

"Sure like that's all you too are going to do!" Kaitlyn giggled as Lilly walked up the commen room stair.


	8. Goodbye To You

She sat at her Vanity table and play with her quill pondering the thought of leaving for a while to visit Lesat in Loire and that vineyard but then she thought of Draco and what he would do if she let him go or if Cedric was still here. "That's a thought what if Draco and I were never together-," she laughed and put her hand on her stomach, "What if Cedric did live?" she looked down at her stomach and rubbed her belly, "Then I would not have you!"

Lilly turned to the row of drawers on the right side of the Vanity and open the drawer on the bottom. Upon opening the drawer she pulled out an old oak chest which contained various pictures of Cedric laughing then another of her and Cedric together.

She put her hand over her mouth and began to cry as she put both pictures back in the box. But as she did so she saw the velvet box. Lilly smiled, picked it up and opened it. Lilly sighed and smiled remembering when he gave it to her, the ring had a heart shaped Amethyst diamond with a silver band. On the inside of the band it said, "Fever & Always!"

~~~Flash Back~~~

"_Jillie just because Cho-," He told a deep breath felling disgusted for what he did, "Slept together doesn't mean I just stopped loving you!" Cedric paused; "Lilly I love you so much!" he pulled her into his chest and kissed her head, "I love you more than you know!" Lilly smiled though her tears, "Is that why you have been so distant?" _

_Lilly nodded moving to the bench and he came with her, "Yes!"_

"_Lilly-," Cedric sighed knowing what both of them did was wrong, "I am sorry for what I have done!" _

_Lilly looked him in the eyes, "I forgive you-," giggling taking his hand as his other whipped her tears ago, "This time!" Cedric laughed taking this box out of his pocket._

"_I was going wait and give this to you at the gala next week when the engagement was final but-," he spoke rising then resting on one knee opening the box. Lilly covered her mouth seeing the heart shaped Amethyst diamond engagement ring, "Lillian Jane Granger will you marry me?" Cedric asked as she smiled thinking she was going to say no. Which he had anticipated because he knew she wasn't ready for a contentment of such._

_Lilly was now crying happy tears, "Yes!" _

_A speechless Cedric smiled, "You actually said-,"_

"_Yes-," Lilly smiled, "Yes I would marry you!" _

_Cedric hugged her, "I love you Jillie!" _

"_I love you too!" Lilly melted inside his hug then he sat back up and the bench with her, "What does the band say?" _

_Cedric smiled as he looked down at it, "Fever & Always!"_

Lilly took a deep breath then picked up one of her necklaces, took the pendent off then took the chain and put the ring though it and put it around her neck. She closed the blue ring box and put it back into the oak chest along with the two pictures.

Lilly ascend from the vanity and as she did she looked to the bed and there lay sleeping soundly was her husband, Draco the man that had stolen her heart. Though in the beginning, Cedric owned every piece of her heart and every piece of her yet since his passing a piece of her heart misses everything that made him, him. His touch, his voice, his golden brown hair, his grey eyes, his smile, the way he said her name, everything.

Yet now, everything that she loved in Cedric she loves in Draco. For instants his laugh, they way he only smiles for her, his grey eyes, Draco's undying faith and the ability to trust her especially after what happened last year at the white tie ball.

Lilly walked over to the bed and for a moment lad beside him. She leaned up and kissed his forehead. "I love you my bright angel" she put her fingers though his white blonde hair then got up from the bed and opened the door to his room and quietly closed it and began to walk down the commen room stairs.

"Uha-," Kaitlyn fell onto Daphne's bed.

Daphne sighed putting her cloths into her trunk, "Kaitlyn I highly doubt he meant it!"

"Did you hear what he said?" Kaitlyn sat up, "He called me a Gold Digger Daph in what part of the English or French language did that word change from meaning something bad to something good?"

Daphne began, "Are you not engaged to a very handsome, wealthy, young man who adores you?"

Kaitlyn shook her head, "I do not want a man that adores me!"

"Then what do you want?" Daphne asked her very confused friend who at the moment did not know nor care of her true desires.

Kaitlyn got up off the bed, "That is beside the point Daph!"

"The point is Kaitlyn you cannot stand being without him-," Daphne said truthfully, "Kaitlyn admit to yourself that you love him and break this engagement off with Blaise and go be with George!" Kaitlyn smiled as Daphne looked at her and saw her wheels turning, "Kaitlyn if this is another one of your crazy ideas!"

Kaitlyn bit her lips; ""Oh you wait I am going to show him that he cannot call me a gold digger and get away with it!" she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright just do not hurt yourself!" Daphne closed her trunk and put it back into the closet.

Lilly through a red rose onto his grave, "I cannot believe you have been gone four years today!" She kneeled down, "I cannot live a day without thinking of you of you these days-," tears began to fall from her blue eyes; "I keep thinking of what you would say or like in tell me everything's going to be alright!" Lilly put her face in her hands and started to cry even harder as she felt someone pat her head.

"Shh! everything's going to be alright," The man said patting her head as strangely she knew this man's voice; she looked up, "Don't cry!" He smiled as she looked at from confused. Lilly stood up and looked into his green eyes, "Jillie-," he gulped thinking she was going to run away; "It's me," the golden haired man smiled, "Cedric!"

She step closer to him and her fingers though his golden hair, "It is you!" Cedric stroked her blonde hair for a moment remembering the last time her saw her pretty face. Neither of them saw it coming but when their lips met unimaginable power was created.

It took her a while but she found it, Kaitlyn found the room of requirement. She knocked three times then the door open and there was George standing right in the door way. George opened the door and there she was in all her glory, Kaitlyn, "What do you want?" He asked as she pushed him and walked in the room.

Kaitlyn looked around the room and show that nothing had changed from the last time she was here, "Kaitlyn what do you want?"

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and breathed then opened them, turned around, "You!" she kissed him.

"All you had to do was ask!" George kissed her back.

She unbuttoned his shirt, "I am too stubborn to ask!" Kaitlyn pulled it off of him.

He laughed, "Right!" George took off her shirt. Kaitlyn smiled unzipping his trousers and as his pants fell to the floor George just had to ask. "What about Blaise?" sitting her on the table and slipping of her pants.

She stopped looking at the engagement ring then back to George. "Do you love Blaise?" he sighed, "It's a simple one answer question!" Kaitlyn shook her head, at the time, didn't love him, but would soon realize that she does indeed love Blaise. He knew she was telling him the truth (for the moment).

Kaitlyn put her hand on his cheek, "I love you more then I will ever love him!"

"I love you Kay!" George smiled kissing her hand. Kaitlyn kissed him passionately as they continued.

Happy tears fell from Lilly's face as Cedric kissed her. Her tears running down her face she spoke fair, "Cedric-,"

Cedric looked into her sky blue eyes, "Do not cry!" whipping away her tears then put his hand on her cheek, "I am here!"

Lilly put her hand on top of his and closed her eyes for a moment then giggled, "I can see that!"

"You are having too you will ascend soon!" Cedric laughed.

Lilly licked her lips, "I know-that's why I need you to tell me what to do!"

"Jillie-," he sighed as she opened her eyes, "If you keep going on like this you always will!" Cedric put his hand over her heart. She looked confused as Cedric sighed again, "You became so dependent on me-," he paused, "I should have told you what was going on and I didn't so in anger with myself I went to Cho thinking she could solve my problems which in return I pushed you closer to Malfoy!"

Lilly shook her head, "That's all in the past!" she looked down at his chest then back up to his eyes with a face full of tears and put her hand over his heart, "You are here now!" taking her left hand and putting it on his cheek and smiled, ""Fever & Always!"

"Well you're heart want to know what you want at this moment!" Cedric smiled pulling his fingers through her hair as Lilly began to feel light head. She fell into his chest and so she wouldn't fall her grabbed her and his hand landed on her stomach.

Cedric felt the warmth coming from her stomach he tilted his head, "Are you pregnant?"

Lilly didn't know whether to nodded or just say yes so she did both, "Yes!"

"Is it-," Cedric tried to make the words come out.

Lilly nodded, "Please don't be angry with me,"

"I guess I cannot be!" He asked sitting on the bench.

Lilly shook her head, "It was my choice and as foolish as it may be-," still looking at him, "I should not have returned!"

"Yes you should have!" He put his fingers though her hair, "You were meant to be with him!" Cedric took a deep breath then let it out.

Lilly looked oddly at him, "Met to be with him?"

"Since the day you were born the two of you were meant to be together!" Cedric nodded.

The sudden question, "How are you here?"

"Well when you awakened James a part of you wished it was me and not him," Cedric thought for a minute, "And by you cheating death Hades owed you a wish,"

Lilly licked her lips, "And he heard me wish you were here!"

"It was actually Persephone who answered your wish-," Cedric began, "But you do know sooner or later you're going to have to let me go!"

"I know-," she smiled, "Just not right now!" Lilly took him in, remembering the smell of his skin the way he felt, his voice.

"Have you ever pondered the thought of what would have happened if you never met Draco?" Still holding her.

"A few times-," Lilly nodded, "I'd probably be married to you and have children with you!"

Cedric laughed, "Uha you know from the moment I met you I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you,"

"The moment I told you my name was Lillian Jane you started calling me Jillie," Lilly smiled as Cedric laughed and had the biggest smiled, "I used to love when you called me Jillie!" Lilly giggled.

"I'd would have been lost if I never knew you Lilly," Cedric kissed her head, "I was so surprised that you said yes when I asked you to be my wife,"

She smiled, "I was so ready to be Mrs. Lillian Jane Diggory and then when I was I loved it!"

Cedric wanted to ask her this question for years but never had the heart, "Why did you say yes to me when you were hung up on Malfoy?"

Lilly looked into his grey eyes, "Because at the time I was angry with you," she paused, "At that point I never loved Draco I was just trying to piss you off and then when you died I was just felt empty,"

Cedric laughed, "Well you did a good job at pissing me off,"

Lilly put her hand on his cheek, "But when I see how much it hurts you it still makes me die a little more inside,"

Cedric took his hand and put it on her stomach again, "You're going to be a wonderful mother and have a beautiful baby girl," Lilly smiled as Cedric helped her up, "I love you Jillie!" he put her sunshine blonde hair behind her ear.

Lilly giggled and closed her eyes, "I miss you calling me Jillie!"

"Jillie!" He said trying to make up for it.

Lilly sighed, "Miss you!" she gulped continuing, "I miss the smell of skin-," beginning to cry again, "The sound of voice, your touch and those ridiculous moans you'd make in bed!"

"I miss you too!" Cedric laughed as the embracing began again. Lilly breathed him in, taking in everything last thing about him knowing she'd never see him again but only in her dreams and thoughts.

Playing with her hair, "I love you Jillie and I always will!" Cedric smiled.

"I have so much love for you!" Lilly smiled hugging him tighter.

Cedric smiled looking into her sky blue eyes, "Whatever happens-," he paused embracing her one last time, "I'll always be with you!"

"Don't go!" Lilly nodded starting to cry again

Cedric smiled and put his hand on her cheek, "Jillie I would be the happiest man on earth if I could!" Lilly tried so hard not to except those words which she knew were truth as he spoke softly, "Come with me?" knowing she can because she was a Valcen as Persephone appeared.

Persephone appeared; she had gray blonde hair with staggering blue eyes, "You must choose your own path!"

Lilly looked up at Cedric and put her and on her stomach and thought of her little girl, "I'm need here!"

"Then I'll wait right here just for you!" Cedric holding her hand.

Lilly bit her lip, "No, you have to go back!"

"Cedric-," Persephone called as he turned to look at her, "It's time!" she faded to grey.

Not wanting to leave her like this, "But I can't leave you!"

"You never will!" Lilly holding both of his hands, "No matter what happens I'll always be with you-," putting her other hand on his cheek, "Forever!" then pulled him close and sang to him, "And I'm so grateful to you!"

Cedric smiled and sang back to her, "I'd have lived my whole life through!" then his pink lips met her red soft lips. He kissed her with such a passion he wished it would never end. Cedric felt the tear fall down his face and smiled watching her hold the engagement ring he had given her around her neck. A single tear fell down her face and he was gone.

The wind blow and spoke the words, "And when the star fall I will lie awake,"

Lilly giggled through her tears, "You're my shooting star!" She gulped touching the tombstone one last time. Taking a deep breathe she smiled, "Goodbye Bye!" whipping her tears as she made her way back.

In his father barn Cedric, sixteen, lay in the hay with a very young Lilly, about fourteen, in his arms back to his chest looking up at the stars. Looking at each other Cedric told her, "Did you know that when a stars fall from the stay you get even more beautiful?"

Lilly smiled and shook her head as she held his hand looking up to him, "No!"

He kissed her nose, "So days like this when you are here the stars fall because there so jealous of you so I lie awake and laugh at them!" Lilly giggled, "You know why?" Cedric asked her as Lilly shook her head, "Because," He kissed her soft red lips, "You're my shooting star!"

She managed to sneak back into the commen room walk up the stairs and back into Draco's room without a sound. She also managed to change so quickly that she didn't hurt herself and slip quietly back into bed. Lilly snuggled close to him. She looked at her husband of two years waiting for him to open his eyes. Lilly lead over and took her index finger and rubbed it up and down his left ear then whispered, "I love you!"

He smiled and put his head on her chest, "I love you too!"

"Draco I cannot sleep with you like that!" She giggled.

Draco chuckled, "Yes you can!"

"Really?" Lilly rolled her eyes as Draco nodded, "Well then while you're down there say hello to the baby!" Lilly teased.

He rubbed her stomach, "Hello honey!" Draco said groggy then started tickling her.

"Alright stop that tickles!" Lilly giggled as Draco stopped. Lilly felt weird holding him so she scudded down and put his arm around her, "There!" Lilly said closing her eyes.

One eye brawl went up, "Whats the difference A's?"

"I like it when you hold me!" She spoke quietly. Draco kissed her head and fall asleep. Lilly looked to the window as they moon rose and darkness fall she smiled and quietly sang, "And when the star fall I will lie awake," she led her head up and kissed Draco's lips and smile taking her finger and tracing them, "You're my shooting star," snuggling back into where she was before she fall fast asleep.


	9. Torn

Today was the day, the day Isabella Marie Malfoy would ascend. Although like Lillian and Draco would want her to go through this ordeal at home with a familiar place because when such things like this occur some go through a period of change or memory loss. This morning marked the seventeenth anniversary of Isabella's birth. Upon this morning something felt off that afternoon Voldemort appeared in the Malfoy living room. He grinned, "Also Isabella!"

Isabella screamed but when Draco and Scorpius reached the living room she was gone and so was her kidnapper. Voldemort along with Peter Pettigrew and Lesat Le'gron with one of his men took Isabella to the graveyard were she ascend. Almost killing her, the sight around her was not pretty either the smoke from the Apporating as well as the eerie feeling that came over you that was consumed with such an evil frightening glow the dark lord grinned looking upon Isabella motionless when her ascension was complete. He chuckled, "Leave her!" turning to Peter as the apparated to Ashwik where Voldemort now resides with his allies, The Valcen Elders.

"But my Lord," Lesat stopped, "We cannot just leave her!" he exclaimed, "She'll die,"

Voldemort chuckled, "Lesat-," he called, "Do we still care for the half-breed?"

"No but I know as well as anyone we will be tried for this an-," Lesat was cut off by the Dark Lord's completion.

The Dark Lord grinned compiling Lesat, "No one will know the girl is here!" Lesat repeated as Voldemort continued, "No one will know Anastasia Potter is really Anastasia Romanov!"

"Yes my lord!" Lesat gulped as Voldemort continued.

This time the Dark lord smiled, "No one will know the last Romanov lives clear?" Lesat nodded as the three of them apparated leaving only one cloaked death eater as Isabella gulped sitting up as he rushed to her side removing his cloak so she would not be scared.

"Princess!" The man called as she jumped back uneasy about this cloaked man touching her. Though oddly unlike the others she was not scared yet more startled that a death eaters so quick t help a fallen Princess in distress.

Isabella shaking, "Qui qui êtes-vous?" she questioned looking upon the tall, muscular brunette not being able to find the strength to pull away from his emerald eyes.

"You do not understand me do you?" He asked as Isabella shook her head, "Let me help you then!" the young man insisted upon aiding her up. Apporating them to a wonderful place that oddly looks as if from the past. The man took a deep breath caring Isabella into the medicine tent, "Kolkata!"

The very old man turned, "I knew you would come!" the old Indian man smiled, "I shall take care of her-," turning to his cabinet of different remedies and herbs, "You just lay her down upon the cot!" The green eyed man nodded placing Isabella upon the cot.

"Qui qui êtes-vous?" Isabella asked feeling the pain from her bleeding leg burn.

The green eyed man smiled as Kolkata began mending her leg, "For now let Kolkata tend to that leg of yours!" Isabella screamed squeezing the young man's hand, "He does not have much but-," he paused gulping, "What he does have it goes a long way!"

Kolkata smiled rising, "She is finished!" walking out of the tent leaving Elijah and Isabella alone.

"I-!" Isabella giggled looking upon this beautiful creature biting her bottom lip.

The young man took a deep breath taking the hair away from her eyes and put them behind her ear, "Shh, do not fret!"

Isabella coughed grabbing her leg seeing her mother suddenly screaming at her, "Isabella you must run!" she yelled, "You must run!" Isabella rose from the cot, "I have to go!" running as fast as she could out of the tent down to an old tree willow tree.

"May dear why do you run?" A male voice called.

Isabella gulped finding Kolkata beneath the tree, "I become frightened!" she exclaimed, "I had a-,"

"Vision from your mother's past-," Kolkata smiled, "Naturally I called upon the gods to send it to you!"

Izzy was confused, "Me?" she questioned looking upon the wise Indian who rose with his long white hair falling behind him.

"My dear-," Kolkata sighing, "I understand the ordeal you have been through is hard which is why Christine,"

Isabella sighed crossing her arms, "Madame knows nothing she left me alone!"

"That's not what your heart says!" Kolkata smiled as Isabella sighed turning looking out into the meadow which followed behind and around the Willow tree.

Isabella sighed, "Kolkata can you tell me-," seeing the old man was gone, "Kolkata?" she called again as the wind began to blow with an odd medley following its path.

"Que que na-to-ra you will understand!" The male voice called out.

Isabella lowering her shoulders strangely understanding Native American, "I do not understand listen with my heart?"

"Listen with your heart Isabella you will understand!" Kolkata spoke as the wind came upon her and he sang, "Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand!"

Isabella closed her eyes taking a deep breathe letting her senses talk over as she began to see her life. It was a long wonderful life yet there was no boy! There was James whom Isabella knew she in the end would always be with but she had no son like the oracle had told her. Elza, Elza Arabesque is her name. The name of the daughter James Potter will receive.

"Princess?" The young man called as Isabella opened her eyes. Now she could not understand the language he was speaking nor could she understand her.

When Isabella opened her mouth it was like she no longer understood English, "Je ne comprends pas!"

"You do not understand me do you?" the young man asked as she gulped closing her eyes again hearing Kolkata voice.

'Listen with your heart Isabella!' Kolkata spoke as Isabella took the young man's hand, "Isabella!"

"What did you say?" The young man questioned

Isabella smiled taking his hand, "My name is Isabella!"

"Elijah-," Shaking her hand, "Elijah Capulet!"

Kaitlyn smiled playing with George's red hair as he slept, "What am I going to do with you?" she giggled watching him ster.

"Stay with me!" He spoke stretching as Kaitlyn laughed sitting up, "You do not have to go!"

Kaitlyn shocked, "Did I say I had to-," she was cut off by his kiss; "Be sides why would I want to?" she asked looking to his gold eyes.

"Then do not marry Blaise!" George sighed as Kaitlyn kissed him.

Kaitlyn tracing his cheek for a moment, "I was not planning to to begin with!"

"Well then the gold digger comment is erased!" George chuckled as Kaitlyn shook her head with a laughed behind it after hearing that answer.

Kaitlyn smiled, "George Jasper Weasley you are just too much!"

"I'll show you too much!" George yelled throwing the sheet over their head trickling her.

Kaitlyn giggled, "Georgie!"

Isabella giggled at Elijah's joke lying on the river bank, "So you're the man Lesat's been warning me about?"

"You could say that!" Elijah nodded playing with a piece of grass.

Isabella smiled sitting up, "I love it here!" she giggled taking in the fresh air, "So peaceful!"

"It's a good place to hide from your past-," Elijah chuckled as Isabella looked at him oddly, "I should know!"

Isabella interested now, "What happened?"

Elijah sighed, "I betrayed the woman I loved-!" he chuckled, "An in return I lost her!"

"I'm sorry!" Isabella spoke.

Elijah took a deep breath, "You must choose your own path-," he paused, "There comes a price when you do not make the right choice!"

"I choose a normal life!" Isabella exclaimed, "I do not want this-," she sighed, "I never did!"

Elijah smiled, "Neither did!" he chuckled, "It's the fire that will take away your sin,"

"Why sin?" Isabella questioned.

Elijah breathing deep looking at her, "It's either that or you burn within your own skin!" Isabella nodded understanding in a weird sort of way.

Kolkata smiled liking what he saw in front of him. Seeing Elijah Capulet after a hundred and eight years laugh was the greatest thing he had seen as a medicine man. He chuckled watching love blossom yet he feared this 'love' because if it was to happen no one would accept them, "The Greatest Tragedy-," Kolkata chuckled.

Voldemort glared out the window looking upon his work. Reeling with the idea that this was his kingdom and he was the king, "Beata Maria-," he spoke, "I will show those muggles that I am a righteous man!" smirking at his so called greatness, "Of my virtues I am justly proud!" sighing walking over to the fire place.

"Beata Maria you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!" Voldemort chuckling looking at the flame then to his desk as his sight caught a glimpse of the photograph of Isabella Marie Malfoy upon his desk that he mistake for Anastasia, "Then tell me, Maria!" he yelled looking back at the fire, "Why I see her-," Voldemort barked as the greyness of his skin faded leaving human skin, "Why her blue eyes still scorch my soul?"

Voldemort looked deep into the fire as suddenly a figure of a woman appeared he jumped, "I feel her, I see her!" it became clear it was her, "The sun caught in shinning hair-," his hair became a thick black his eyes became blue, "Is blazing in me out of all control!" the woman emerged from the fire, "Like fire-," Voldemort smirked, "Hellfire this fire burning deep in my skin!" pulling the woman to him, "This burning, desire for her is turning me to sin!"

"Oh Tom!" The blonde smiled as more fire figures exited the fire place surrounding them. One of the figures laughed reaching out for her.

Voldemort stood in front of her, "It's not her fault!"

"She killed them!" The figure smirked, "Anastasia is the last!" looking back to Voldemort, "You are protecting the one mark with death!"

Voldemort gulped as they now surround him and not her. Almost as if the goal to catch the person they wanted was no longer their desire, "It's not my fault!" he began to feel fear, the 'feelings' he demand as weak and only muggles or half breeds felt yet no this 'feeling' felt almost human, "It is the Romanov girl!" exclaiming that it was Anastasia and her trickery, "The witch who sent this flame!"

"It has no meaning!" The figures yelled as Anastasia's skin became red with a scream looking back to Voldemort, "Judgment!"

Voldemort yelled, "It is in God's plan!"

"We do not believe in God!" The figures yelled even louder coming closer to him.

He gulped, "The dark father made the devil so much stronger than I so see it is not my fault!" turning and grabbing the picture of her from his desk, "It is the dark father for making such a creature stronger than a man!"

"Victor did this?" The darkest one asked taking the photograph of the young woman, "For certain?" Voldemort nodded, "Than your debt is filled!" the figure finished as they other ten disappeared into the fire place.

Voldemort running to the statue of Maria, "Protect me, Maria!" he bagged, "Please do not let this siren cast her spell-," smiling taking the photograph dropping it into the fire, "Destroy Anastasia and let her taste the many fires of hell!" laughing his evil laugh as his grey snake like figures returned, "Or else let the Queen be mine and my property alone!"

Peter Pettigrew knocked upon the door entering, "My lord Stasya has escaped!" he gulped as Voldemort turned to him.

"What?" He yelled clutching his fist together.

Even Rosier took a deep breath, "She's nowhere in the graveyard or the church sir!"

"How?" Voldemort questioned rubbing his forehead, "Never mind!" closing his eyes taking a deep breath, "Leave you fools!" he yelled grabbing Petter by the throat, "We will find her if I have to burn down every country, town, capital village, colony go back in time she will be mine!"

Petter nodded with little breathe, "Yes my Lord!" dropping him turning looking at the statue.

"God have mercy on her soul-," Voldemort prayed, "God have mercy upon mine!" he smirked turning back to them, "Either me or the fire do you hear!" yelling making sure his point was clear, "Be prepared boys were taking a trip back in time!"

Petter gulped, "Where too sir?"

"You'll see!" Voldemort chuckled exiting the study and down to the car.

Isabella sighed as Elijah began debate over whether or not to kiss her. Of course they had just might but there was something about her, something that was quite different only he could not figure out what was so oddly familiar about this woman. It could not be Anastasia she reminded him of because she looked nothing like her at least in his mind. Isabella had long sun shine hair, sky blue eyes and a tooth pick compared to Anastasia. Elijah took a deep breath closing the gap between them then before either caught themselves rose colored lips might light pink.

"Oh!" Isabella jumped from his lips covering her mouth.

Elijah chuckled, "To soon?"

"No-no it's not that it's just-," Isabella taking a breath, "I have a companion!" she exclaimed as the realization hit her, "You kissed me!"

Elijah nodded, "Yes I did!" he chucked, "What is his name?"

"His name?" Isabella questioned as he nodded, "Oh Adam!"

Elijah sighed questioning her on his Adam fellow, "You love him?"

Isabella smiled taking a deep breath looking to Elijah, "I do very much!"

"I understand!" Elijah spoke as Kolkata came toured them.

Kolkata yelling, "Elijah-Elijah!" finally coming to them Elijah an Isabella rising from the spots on the ground leaving imprints in the green grass.

"What is it Kolkata?" Elijah questioned, "Whatever is the matter?"

Kolkata out of breathe, "Man Elijah!" he exclaimed, "Man is in the wood you must leave!"

"What kind of man?" Isabella questioned, "You do not mean-,"

Elijah sighed taking her hand, "It means we must take our leave!" Kolkata catching up to the grabbing Isabella's hand, "You must choose your own path!"

Turning to the door Izzy smiled seeing a sad red head, "Adam!"

Running to her side, "I'm sorry," burying his head in her arm, "I'm so sorry!"

She gulped weakly, "It's alright!"

Adam looked up face full of tears, "Come with me?" he asked as Kolkata's words entered her mind, 'You must choose your own path!' Isabella took a deep breath, "Then I'll wait right here just for you!"

"No, you have to go back Adam!" Isabella bit her lip, "You must fix this for me!" smiling as he sights found an old friend in her hospital room door way, "Madame!"

Christine smiled, "My Queen!" then Adam saw her, "My king-," bowing her head, "It's time!" she faded to grey.

"No!" Adam shook his head franticly, "It cannot be you cannot take her from me!"

Not wanting to leave him like this, "I cannot leave leave me what about Jamie?" Adam asked as Isabella began coughing loudly, "I will become friends with him again if you stay Miz and I-,"

"I never will!" Izzy took his hand, "No matter what happens I'll always be with you-," She paused putting her other hand on his cheek, "Forever!" then pulled him close and sang to him, "And I'm so grateful to you!"

Adam smiled and sang back to her, "I'd have lived my whole life though-," then his pink lips met her red soft lips. He kissed her with such a passion he wished it would never end. Adam felt the tear fall down his face and smiled watching her hold the engagement ring he had given her around her neck.

Isabella Marie smiled as she placed her hand on his warm cheek, "I love you Adie!"

"Mizzy!" Adam screamed weeping loudly, "Do not leave me!"

Running into the room came Arabella, Scor, Lilly, Draco and James. "No!" Lilly screamed crying, "No!"

Draco stopped seeing Lilly lying upon the bed, "A's!"

"No!" Lilly pushed Draco away.

Draco nodded, "Yes!" pulling her into his embrace.

James crying as he found his way to her bed then looking over to them, "Leave me please!"

Lilly understand whipped her tears walking over to Adam, "Adam!" she tapped him as Adam swung himself into her arms weeping.

She nodded kissing his head, "I know darling, I know!" Within minutes the room was cleared leaving James Sirius Potter alone with the body. Lilly gulped letting Draco take over with Adam who was very torn up as she walked over to James, "Jamie dear-,"

James looked to Lilly kissing her cheek, "I'll be alright just give me a moment!" Lilly nodded giving him some time shutting the door behind her James went weak within his slushy knee falling to Isabella's side, "Iza!" taking a deep breath as he took her hand, "Isabella!"

"Take this information and do what you will!" Kolkata exclaimed tucking something into her palm, "Farewell my Queen-," he smiled kissing her cheek, "Lord only knows when we shall met again!"

Isabella smiled pulling him into a hug, "I thank you and I do beseech thee!" kissing his cheek falling into Elijah's arms, "Farewell!"

"Farewell!" Elijah spoke disappearing from his old friends sight looking down to Isabella again as Elijah began to hear Kolkata voice, 'Shes the diamond Elijah do not lose her!' as they appeared in the Slytherin Commen room.

Izzy sighed coming out of his embrace, "Thank you Eli!" smiling as a familiar voice called.

"Izzy?" The man yelled.

Isabella turned to see the man's face; "Adie!" running finally kissing him.

"I was so worried that-," Adam exclaimed as Elijah cut in.

Elijah being noble, "Well poppet farewell!"

"Elijah-," Izzy stopped him, "Where will you go?"

Elijah smiled, "Do not worry 'bout me poppet I will be fine!" disappearing.

"Miz who is-," Adam stopped.

Izzy put a finger over his lips, "Where together-," she kissed him again, "And I never want to know what it's like without you!"

Lilly sighed standing outside Hagrids hut having a fight over whether he will help her or not with something from her past, "Hagrid!" Lilly crossed her arms looking upon the tall man.

Hagrid sighed, "Well what do you want me to do Lilly?"

"Not tell him the truth!" Lilly throwing her hands in the air.

Hagrid throw down the box and looked up at her, "Damn it Lilly you know I cannot do that!" he sighed as she began to cry, "I have tried,"

"Hagrid it's because of me Draco will die!" Lilly tearing up.

Hagrid bit his lip, "Lilly please do not cry!"

"Fine I will fix it but you cannot tell your brother I did this for you!" Hagrid made a point of this because he owned Lilly a favor.

"Thank you-," Lilly hugged him, "Thank you and I promise I won't tell Harry!" she ran out of his shack.

Hagrid shook his head as she walked up the stairs, "Same old Lilly trying to save someone that cannot be saved!"

"Lilly!" Kaitlyn yelled seeing Lilly coming up the hill still in her Slytherin uniform.

Lilly looked up, "Kaitlyn?"

"Oh god Lilly I am so scared!" Pulling Lilly into a hug.

Lilly looked confused, "Kay whats wrong?"

"You know how Mother Nature's spost to call and leave that gift-," Kaitlyn exclaimed as Lilly nodded with Kailtyn crossing her arms, "Well I did not receive it!"

Lilly sighed, "Kay you are fine it is probably just late!" pushing it off walking up the hill.

"Two months?" Kaitlyn spoke as Lilly shot around.

Lilly freaked out now for her friend, "Two months!" Lilly exclaimed, "Oh god Kaitlyn you do not mean to bestow the idea that you think you are pregnant?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes!"

"Who did you have sex with?" Lilly asked, "Because I know you and Blaise are not shagging each other the boy would have a shit fit and fall into it!" Kaitlyn bit her lip and looked at the ground as Lilly crossed her arms, "George!" Kaitlyn nodded, "Ah pureblood Kay!" Lilly yelled, "Were Vampires who are not even allowed to mix lines let alone shag them how could you!"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Well when you put it like that-,"

"Oh my God-," Lilly closed her eyes taking this all in with a deep calming breath, "Wait!" she called turning to Kay, "If you are pregnant -," Kaitlyn nodded listening to her best friend, "Then the empresses will surely understand that you and Blaise are testing the waters meaning it was just a scare and this was all just a honest mistake!" taking Kaitlyn's handed and continued up the hill till they got to the entrance to the school.

Kaitlyn sighed taking her hand from Lilly's, "Lil where are we going?"

"The hospital wing to see Madame Poppy!" Lilly stopped telling Kaitlyn knowing she was nervous as they began up the stairs.

Kaitlyn gulped feeling her stomach tie in knots now about half way there, "Lill's I do not think this is necessary!" she exclaimed as her and Lilly entered Madame Poppy's office.

"Well do you not want to find out or not?" Lilly asked looked at her terrified friend.

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yes but-,"

"But what then?" Lilly questioned, "The sooner you find out the better chances we have of explaining this to Madame!"

Kaitlyn sighed, "What did you do when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Fainted!" Lilly giggled, "I was just a shock I mean with Kapella it was not that big what with this-," Looking to Kaitlyn, "It was!"

She gulped, "When did you tell Draco?"

"I took a deep breath and told him about three days later!" Lilly telling her bestfriend the truth.

Kaitlyn looked at her confused, "Three days?"

"Well I had to think of some way to tell him!" Lilly exclaimed, "It is not just a waltzing up to your boyfriend blurting out 'Oh darling by the way I am expecting' you cannot just do that!"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Well how did you," she asked as they entered the hospital wing.

"I calmly said Dray I have to tell you something and it went from there!" Lilly finished as Madame Poppy walked over.

Madame smiled, "Lilly!" hugging her, "I do not remember us having an appointment today,"

"Madame Poppy!" Lilly giggled, "I am not here about myself I am here with Kaitlyn Rosier!"

Madame smiled, "It is quite a pleaser to see you though dear!" her eyes catching Lilly's flat belly, "Deary what-,"

"Oh!" Lilly looked down, "I charmed my jacket-," taking off the jacket which now being able to tell she was three months pregnant, "I thought of the spells this morning so I would not have to be noticeable in class!"

Madame Poppy crossed her arms and smiled, "Very good I see you read that book I gave you!"

"Yes!" Lilly giggled, "I have as well as Draco it has helped us marvelous much!" she smiled putting her loose hair behind her ear.

Madame Poppy smiled, "I am very pleased to see Master Draco taking such an interest in his child!"

"Thank you Draco is very happy he cannot wait to have her!" Lilly smiling rubbing her belly.

Madame Poppy was shocked, "Her?" laughing smiling at Lilly, "My dear the lot of you do not even know the sex yet!"

"I see that its Draco who has is heart set on it being a girl!" Lilly looked up at Madame Poppy, "Which has given me the feeling that has started to make me believe too!"

Madame nodded, "Well-," thinking for a moment, "When does your three month mark end?" looking at the calendar above her desk.

"Friday I believe!" Lilly bit her lip not quite sure.

Madame sighed thinking, "Well that's in two days-," she smiled, "I think I can use a little magic to find out for you if you like?"

Lilly had the biggest smiled then shrugged, "Yes that would be wonderful it is just- ," realizing she wanted to wait, "I want to be with Draco when I find out!"

"That's fine!" She looked over to Kaitlyn, "Ms. Rosier what happens to be your problem?"

Kaitlyn sighed, "Well I have been cramping really bad and throwing up a lot-,"

"Fellow!" Madame Poppy nodded rising from her chair over to one of the beds as Kaitlyn followed her, "Come!" She waved, "Sit!" she pointed down to the bed. Kaitlyn went over and sat as Madame came over with this vile, "Smell!"

Kaitlyn took the bottle put it up to her nose, took a big sniff, "Uha!" she pulled it away from her nose, "What is that?"

"Congratulations you are pregnant!" Madame Poppy smiled as she closed the vile.

Kaitlyn and Lilly turned and looked at Madame, "WHAT!"

"Yes-," Madame Poppy took her hand and began to read her pulse, "And it looks as if you have been pregnant for two months!"

Kaitlyn placing her hands over her face speaking through them, "Oh god I think I am going to throw up!"

"Well at least you are not alone!" Lilly walked over and petted Kaitlyns head.

Kaitlyn cried, "Your father is not Evan Rosier hes not going to do the things to you that Evan will inflect upon me!"

"Your right but Alexander is-," One of Lilly's eye brawls went up as Kaitlyn shot a nasty look at her.

Kaitlyn snared, "Adoptive!"

Lilly, still petting her head, "Sometimes-,"

"Come of it Lillian!" Kaitlyn yelled rising, "When are you going to except that you are a Potter?"

Lilly held her head high, "I need to except?" pointing to herself, "When are you going to except that you still have feelings for Paul and the only reason your even with Blaise hell Georgie even is because you cannot believe that Nicholas is our father!"

"I have come to terms with that fact that I am the Tatiana it is you who must come to terms with be the Czars daughter!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Lilly angry now holding what she could in, "I have Kay I have!" she yelled, "You wanted me to so badly except Elijah and forgive Paul so the two of you could-," sighing, "Forget it!"

"Well-," Madame Poppy cut in, "While you take that in Lilly," She looked up, "Has the baby started kicking yet?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "The tot can't sit still!" A familiar male voice called as Lilly turned around, "Draco!"

"Are you alright?" He ran and kissed her looking down and put his hand on her tummy, "Is Izzy-,"

Lilly smiled, "Yes Draco the baby and I are fine!"

"Good because if something was to happen and I was not-," Draco stopped realizing that Lilly was alright and was not in need of him to continue although he knew she thought it was sweet.

Lilly smiled, "We are fine besides what are you doing here I never-,"

"At the end of second period George saw me in poisons and asked if I had seen Kaitlyn then I asked if he said he had seen you and Hagrid talking to Kaitlyn and he said he saw the two of you talking about going to the hospital wing and I thought something may have happened to Izzy and-," Draco smiled rubbing her arm.

Lilly kissed him again, "Kitty I am fine!" she put his hand on her cheek, "I am alive and well!" taking his other hand placing it upon her belly, "And so is Izzy-wait we named the baby?"

"Isabella-," Draco nodded, "Isabella Marie!"

Lilly smiled, "I like it-," taking his hand within her, "And we can call her Izzy for short!" she kissed him again.

"Hello I am sorry to interrupt the family moment but I have a problem here!" Kaitlyn interjected.

Lilly turned and looked at Kaitlyn and crossed her arms, "Kaitlyn being pregnant is not the worst thing that can happen to you!" Kaitlyn looked up at Lilly, "Try to fathom the idea that you may not have that long to live try have three doctors telling you your tuberculosis is turning into lung cancer and going from your right back to your left !"

"Lilly I-," Kaitlyn was shocked not knowing that Lilly may be dying.

Lilly smirked as her and Draco began to leave the hospital wing, "Right!"

"I did not!" Kaitlyn yelled watching her best friend walk right out her life because she could not keep her mouth shut.

Lilly picked up her jacket proceeding on, ""Save it!"

"Lillian I really did not!" Kaitlyn sighed as Draco and Lilly left leaving Kaitlyn alone with Madame.

Madame Poppy put her hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder, "It's alright Hun Lilly is just full of hormones!"


	10. Paparazzi

Chapter 10

"Paparazzi"

Lilly entered the fourth floor hall trying to escape the wreath of her rather angry sister. Though there was a possibility Hermione could be right that Lilly was taking her new found identity to the extreme Lillian did not seem to mind at all, "Lilly-," Hermione yelled catching up to Lilly yet making a scene at the same time.

"What Hermione-," Lilly screamed abruptly turning to face her angry sister, "Have you come to deafened poor Kaitlyn?"

Hermione laughed looking at her hard headed sister, "Lillian she is your bestfriend how could you not care!"

"Was-," Lillian huffed crossing her arms, "Dear sister the word is 'was' Kaitlyn Chantal Rosier best mate!"

Hermione shook her head not believing how daft her sister can be, "You are so hard head you know?" she spoke shaking her head again as Lilly just stood there and giggled, "Anastasia!" Lilly suddenly was no longer giggling she looked angry. She did not like being called Anastasia for the reason of which bad memories came.

"Elizabeth-," Lilly yelled back with a smiled as Hermione crossed her arms, "Or did you forget about that as well?" Hermione just looked at her cousin or by law her sister; she had changed so much since six year. Her dirty blonde hair had lightened so much that it was sunshine blonde now; her skin was the perfect shade though just like Hermione's.

Hermione felt disgusted that Lillian of all people would call her 'Elizabeth' for she to hated her birth name. Ever since they found out she and Lilly were adopted and not only purebloods but that your name is a lie that really is Elizabeth Hermione Riddle the daughter of Tom Riddle really does change the reality of things. Hermione fumed with rage shaking her head, "You are just like them-," she laughed ready to yell at her sister in front of the whole world as Draco entered the crowed, "Acting none of our friends are dying or hurting because of what a past has done!"

"Hermione I am doing my job-," Lilly laughed not believing her sister, "Trying to save the people we love!"

Hermione laughed shaking her head, "Do you see yourself?" She questioned Lilly as she smirked, "Do you see what they have done to you-," Hermione asked as the expression on Lilly's face changed lowering her arms, "You like this princess thing and its sick that you because in reality Lilly the Damned is all you will ever rule!"

"You know-," Lilly laughed trying to keep her tears from falling but failed as she came closer to Hermione, "Hermione you right as always I do like being the princess of the shited and betrayed I am going to use it to my full avenge!"

Lilly laughed as she turned walking away as Hermione yelled to her, "You are such a fucking hypocrite!"

"God damn it Hermione-," Lilly yelled trying back to face her sister, "I am so tired of trying to live up to you and so what if I like being what I am!" She laughed asking Hermione a very important question, "You are such a virgin to every little thing and so into yourself that you cannot let me handle a little fight with Kaitlyn which I am not apologizing for!"

Hermione crossed her arms again, "You are such a crack head!"

"You know what you are Hermione-," Lilly laughed biting her bottom lip ready to hit her sister right in the nose.

Hermione got in her face, "What Lilly, what am I?"

"Ah double crossing no good halfbreed whore-," Lilly yelled as Hermione put her hand over her mouth, "Who think she knows everything well I have news for you!"

Hermione pushed her Lilly hating her right now, "If you would not have cheated on Cedric and slept with this piece of shit-," she yelled pointing to Malfoy, "We would not be in the mess!"

Lilly let one tear fall from her cheek and put her right hand on her stomach then looked up at Hermione, "I am not proud of what I did and to tell you the truth Hermione I wish Draco and I-," Draco walked of the crowed to where Lilly and Hermione were standing.

"That is enough-," Draco spoke speaking between Hermione and Lilly, "I think you too have bashed each other enough for one day!"

Hermione yelled pushing Draco, "No it is not-," she spoke as Draco looked at her, "Not until she forgives Katie!"

"Granger Lilly and Kaitlyn twill forgive each other on there on time-," Draco spoke rolling his eyes, "You cannot just force them!"

Hermione shook her head, "No they won't I know them once they have their minds no one can undo them!" Draco chuckled taking Lilly's hand walking away from Hermione leaving her alone in an empty hall way, "Lilly-,"

…..

Present day 2017

Adam was the dashing halfbreed in the whole school. He had light strawberry blonde hair that went to about have way down his ears with ocean blue eyes like his mother and his father smile and the most wonderful girlfriend Isabella Marie Malfoy. Izzy smiled and kissed Adam, "You are so sweet!"

"It comes with being with someone like you!" Adam blushed kissing Isabella again as they both sat together on the slytherin commen room couch.

Izzy put one hand on her heart, "Aw I feel so loved!"

"You know I am glad my sister and my bestfriend have reconnected there fabulous relationship-," Scorpius rolled his eyes, "But could you to act lovie dovie somewhere else please!"

Adam looked over at Scorpius, "Rose not filling your ego anymore?"

"I am burnt out with that flame-," Scorpius sighed falling into the love seat, "It is Aria that I have set my eyes upon!" he spoke thinking of her beautiful eyes.

Adam looked oddly upon his friend, "My sister-," he replied walking over to his friend, "What could you possibly see in my Arabella?"

"Yes the French rose-," Scorpius spoke closing his eyes taking a deep breath opening his eyes Scorpius rested his head upon the glass, "She's stolen my heart!" putting his hand over his heart.

Adam chuckled looking at Scorpius, "That bad-," seeing the love jumping from his mate who did not happen often, "Wait I thought you and Rose were going out?"

"Nope-," Scorpius looked Adam, "We broke up yesterday!"

Izzy ran and hugged her brother, ""I'm so sorry I know you loved her!"

Scorpius nodded holding his pride in, "Well that is over now-," taking out his cell phone and saw Arabella texted him, "Speak of the devil!"

"What's up?" Izzy asked.

Scorpius smirked, "My French rose just texted and wanted to know if I was free to have dinner tonight!"

"And-," Adam asked wanting to know what he was going to tell his sister, "What are you going to say?"

Scorpius shrugged, "That I am free and ready to date again!"

"Hey-," Izzy huffed hitting her brother in his forearm, "I thought we had dinner plans!"

Scorpius smiled kissing his sisters cheek, "Sis we eat dinner together every night!"

"Since when-," Isabella questioned her brother crossing her arms, "Scorpius you were eight and I was ten that is not a family dinner that was hell!"

Scorpius laughed at his sisters thoughtful humor, "Alright maybe not lately but we will do it again-,"

Izzy sighed hugging her brother looking into her sky blue eyes that looked just like mums, "Promise!"

"Peaky promise and we will call it a deal!" Izzy put out her peaky.

Scorpius laughed kissing his sister, "Love you!" he spoke vanishing out the commen room door.

"You are too good to him-," Adam put his arms around Izzy and pulled her to faces view, "You know I just cannot stop picturing you in just whats underneath!"

Izzy smiled kissing her strong boyfriend, "I know it comes with being Lilly Malfoy's daughter!" she giggled unbuttoning his shirt, "I just want to-," she spoke as her left hand found its way down his pants.

"Isabella-," Adam chuckled shaking his head, "Only a tiny bit!"

Izzy looked up at him, "Oh really-," Adam nodded as he and Isabella fell into a passionate kiss, "Is Adam Jasper Weasley brave enough to find out?"

"Oh yes Isabella-," Adam laughed taking out her blouse, "I was born ready!"

Great hall

Sitting with the house or 'Boyfriends house' you see two very good friends that hate each other at this moment over something stupid. If Kaitlyn's farther saw her sitting with a bunch of half-breeds or muggles he would roll over in his grave Lilly looked up and sighed as Kaitlyn saw her so she of course, being mad, huffed and looked about over to George and kissed him, "Are you seeing this?" Blaise lead over.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Yes and I hate it!"

Blaise took a deep breath, "Uha I so hate her for sleeping with that blood trader-," He put his hand on his head and looked over to Lilly, "I wish I could make her feel as bad as I do!"

Lilly looked at her bestfriend, "You totally can!" she pulled him to her and kissed him for everyone to see including who everyone thought was here "boyfriend," Kaitlyn was so angry she was as red as her hair. Coming out of the kiss Lilly looked over and waved, "I think we got her!"

Kaitlyn stood up and yelled, "Lillian Jane Granger I hate you!"

Lilly stood up and did that thing with her head, "I hate you too!"

Kaitlyn led in and crossed her arms, "Whore!"

Lilly in a cocky voice did that thing with her head, "Slut!"

"Boyfriend stealer-," They both yelled at each other as Lilly huffed, "I never stole your boyfriend!"

Kaitlyn crossing her arms laughing at Lilly, "You are such a liar Anastasia!"

"At least I am not having sex with another man while I am engaged at the same time now that screams a whore!" Lilly laughed having the upper hand now crossing her arms.

Lilly got so angry that she just about jumped over the table, "I am not you Lilly-," Kaitlyn huffed lying through her teeth, "At least I am not still in love with Cedric Diggory!"

"Alright that is enough-," George and Blaise stood up, "Both of you girls need to settle down!"

Lilly sighing crossed her arms as they took their seats, "Fine!"

"Illy-," Kaitlyn lowering her arms turning away as she realized, "I am sorry!" Lilly turning facing her as Kaitlyn sighed, "I need to stop being such a bitch I know but can you forgive me?"

Lilly looked at Blaise then to George, she nodded, "Yes!" Blaise smiled at Kaitlyn as Lilly's expression changed, "Ah-," Lilly screamed putting her hand on her stomach as she fell back ward into his chest.

"Lilly!" Blaise looked at her in pain.

Lilly squeezed his hand, "We have to go now!" Blaise nodded as he pulled her up and led her outside the great hall and up to the hospital wing, "Madame Poppy," Blaise called her as she turned around.

"Yes- Lilly," She ran over to her, "What happened?"

Blaise sighed running a nervous hand through his hair, "She was having a fight with Kaitlyn and they exchanged a few well to many words if you ask me and then Kaitlyn said something that mad Lilly go over the edge then all the sudden she screamed!"

"I told you about your blood pressure!" Madame looked at Lilly, who was still breathing heavy but calmer,

Lilly nodded, "I know, I know!"

"Now let me take a look!" Madame asked as Lilly took of her uniform jacket and her vest and, within seconds you could tell she was four months pregnant, "Well-," Madame breathed finishing, "You look fine just please if you have problems let Blaise or Draco fix them for you!" Lilly nodded.


End file.
